Disposable air filters are commonly used in forced air systems (e.g., residential heating and air-conditioning systems) in order to remove dust and dirt particles and the like. HVAC air filters typically include a filter media surrounded and supported by a frame. Additional supporting and/or reinforcing components, such as a mesh screen, adhesive beads, etc., may also be included. After a period of use, the filter media becomes dirty or clogged (e.g., loaded with captured particulates), and must be replaced. This is accomplished by replacing the entire air filter. Because the frame (and other reinforcing components where provided) is discarded with the air filter even though it is only the filter media that is no longer functional, there may be unnecessary waste and cost associated with conventional HVAC air filters.
In addition to supporting the filter media, the frame defines a perimeter size and shape of the HVAC air filter, and is normally selected to match the size and shape of the expected end-use application. For example, many residential HVAC systems are configured for use with a “standard” sized air filter of 20″×20″×1″ or 20″×25″×1″. The rigid frame dictates that the HVAC air filter has this same size as shipped to a retailer, as presented to potential purchasers, and as stored by an end user. Because these typical HVAC air filters are thus rather bulky, they undesirably occupy a relative large volume of space on transportation vehicles and retailer shelves. Further, consumers may view the purchase, handling and storage of the bulky HVAC air filters as less than optimal.
In light of the above, a need exists for a disposable air filter that overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned problems associated with conventional, disposable HVAC air filters.